


Blood; Sweat; Tears;

by in_san_e



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Death, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Corruption, Despair, Family Secrets, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Psychological Trauma, Regeneration, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tranquilizers, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_san_e/pseuds/in_san_e
Summary: hi there! this fic has a lot of GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE !! just in case the tags and warnings weren’t enough :) also super angsty, which i usually don’t write but i was in an angsty mood lol okay i have 3 parts planned for this and this is a simple bts x tokyo ghoul crossover where bts is set in the japanese ghoul universe (u don’t need to know bts for this fic to make sense but u do probably need to know basic things about tokyo ghoul especially tokyo ghoul: re) anyways, if u keep reading, please enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	Blood; Sweat; Tears;

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this fic has a lot of GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE !! just in case the tags and warnings weren’t enough :) also super angsty, which i usually don’t write but i was in an angsty mood lol okay i have 3 parts planned for this and this is a simple bts x tokyo ghoul crossover where bts is set in the japanese ghoul universe (u don’t need to know bts for this fic to make sense but u do probably need to know basic things about tokyo ghoul especially tokyo ghoul: re) anyways, if u keep reading, please enjoy!

__

_(credit to artist, sorry i couldn’t find who it was :( this picture doesn’t have much to do with the plot but it’s so well done i feel like this was necessary, there’ll be one at the start of each chapter!)_

**_There have been reports of another mass murder last week. The CCG claims is the doing of a ghoul dubbed Bunny. Presumably a male based on his stature, he can be easily recognized by this stark white rabbit mask. Rumors have spread that he is leading a new ghoul organization in the 20th ward. As of now, we have yet to know of their motives aside—_ **

Taehyung groaned and switched the channel. "God Jimin, I don't know how you even tolerate having this report playing in your apartment without getting annoyed as hell. We get more than enough information from being part of the CCG quinx squad," he said, flopping down on the couch with a overflowing bowl of freshly popped buttered popcorn.

"I want to know how much they tell the public. Some people care more about their actual purpose for working at CCG than others, " Jimin huffed, exasperated. "Also, will you stop eating junk food? Down a meal for once."

"Ugh. That's wonderful. Now can we stop talking about work? I swear we never get a break."

"Taehyungie, we literally just got off work. Our schedule is basically the same as any other person's."

"Then what about all the times we get called over at the asscrack of dawn to hunt ghouls in the middle of the somehow bustling city while trying to stay hidden?"

Jimin glared at him with a twinkling of playfulness in his eyes. "That's part of our fucking job. You signed up for it. What else do you want?"

"Technically no— well, nevermind. But that's not my point. Nobody with an office job has to get out of bed at 4 fucking AM and taint their hands with ghoul blood."

Jimin dropped his phone on the counter next to Taehyung's and sat himself down on his lap after taking away his bowl. “Hey, my popcorn!”

Ignoring him, Jimin settled in and wrapped Taehyung’s arms around himself. "We just gotta work more since we're part of the Quinx squad. Nobody in our squad gets any rest—” he hesitated. “Except for that Min Yoongi."

"I know right?" Taehyung complained, slouching further down the couch and pulling Jimin with him. "I swear I've never seen Min get off his ass and do actual field work in at least two years. I really want to know how CCG explains keeping him around."

"Dunno," Jimin shrugged. "Also, speaking of work, i still don't know why recently I'm feel so lucky whenever we go ghoul hunting. I swear, like every time when I'm about to die the thing either stops attacking and runs or—"

"You're insanely lucky, you know? I've been close to death's door innumerable times, can I have some of your luck? I really hate this job," Taehyung whined, hugging Jimin tighter.

Jimin reached over to where he put the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful, feeding Taehyung a couple before popping one in his own mouth. He leaned back as he sighed, exhaustion slowly spreading in his body. "Hey,” he mumbled, “at least we met mostly through this job."

"I guess," Taehyung said, lowering his voice and planting a kiss in Jimin's hair.

“Love you.”

”Love you too.”

———————

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

**_Hello, Investigator Kim? Park? Head to center of 20th ward, we've spotted Bunny. Check your locator to track movement. We expect you ASAP._ **

_Beep._

"Speak of the fucking devil," Taehyung groaned. Not even five hours after complaining about his job and there’s another hunt at 4:27 AM.

Jimin stirred under the covers tucked next to Taehyung. "Bunny?"

"Yep," Taehyung answered groggily, running a hand through his hair and sitting up. "Come on, get up. We're supposed to be there now. It’ll be okay."

Jimin rolled out from under the covers, groaning and patting the nightstand in search for his glasses. Taehyung nudged them into Jimin's hand and smiled, ruffling his hair. He got a lopsided grin in return, and his heart did a flip.

Ten minutes later, both are crammed in the back of a taxi, tidied up in their suits and feeling slightly more awake than before. Their fingers were interlocked, seeking warmth and comfort to combat the freezing metal handles of their quinques in the other.

They reached the taped off area with three jet black trucks that had brought investigators who were quickly dispersing in the area. The piercing sounds of kagunes clashing against quinques echoed ominously through the dark, narrow alley between two tall buildings.

Taehyung pulled Jimin out of the taxi with him, each pressing the button on their quinque cases as they charged into the darkness of the alleyway. The only source of light was the moon, which was but a pale sliver in the night sky.

Three ghouls appeared above them as they headed towards the main brawl in an open parking lot on the other side of the alley. Taehyung jabbed at a ghoul in one direction with his quinque while Jimin slashed across the chest of another, splattering more blood on the ground.

The third ukaku ghoul nimbly avoided another jab from Taehyung. He sprung up along the walls of the buildings, and planted one of his kagune to keep himself rooted while the other fired an explosion of shards in Jimin's direction. Jimin instinctively held up his quinque as defense and deflected the shards, but a couple fly past and cuts gashes through his coat sleeve and into his arm.

“Fuck, you okay?” Taehyung grunted, reaching into his coat to pull out a dozen quinque steel knives to chuck in the ghoul’s direction.

“Yeah, I got it.” Jimin grit his teeth against the pain erupting along his left arm where the shards had pierced through his sleeve. “You go first, I’ll deal with this quick and join you.”

“Be careful,” he yelled, throwing Jimin a bright smile and a thumbs up before sprinting out the alley to join the other investigators. Jimin kept an eye on the ghoul flitting around above him, occasionally swinging his quinque in his direction as he tried to bind a particularly deep cut that won't heal quickly even with his regenerative abilities. Oh, he'd heal faster if he just...

Within a matter of moments, Jimin's kagune is out. Another second, and the wound is already almost closed. As a half rinkaku, Jimin was given quick regenerative abilities and immense strength. The best suited ghoul type to fight against the ukaku, who was bound to run out of stamina soon. But the ukaku was observant. As soon as his kagune was released, the ghoul had disappeared over the roof of the building.

Jimin heaved a sigh, disintegrating his kagune. He hated resorting to his half ghoul form, it gave him exponentially more power but at the same time it just felt so wrong. At the very least his wounds were all healed. He untied the fabric that had covered the wound from before and dropped it on the floor, where it absorbed the blood splattered on the ground and turned a blotchier, bright red. He glanced at it once before turning to head in the direction Taehyung had gone.

To his absolute horror, anyone that had gone was wiped out. Bunny was a unique chimera with both ukaku and rinkaku kagune. His speed, regeneration and strength were unmatched by the lower level investigators, and only four others were left standing. Not a moment after Jimin recognized Taehyung’s battered figure, he rushed in to assist. He’d noticed that Bunny was attentive to Taehyung’s koukaku traits and was taking advantage of it, and none of the three other investigators were assisting him purely because he was a half ghoul. It left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Taehyung had multiple gashes on his sides and legs, all which were bleeding profusely. His coat is gone, meaning he’d used all the knives he’d hidden in it, and his quinque was nowhere to be seen. Jimin slammed one split of his kagune against Bunny's and used the other few to shield him and Taehyung from the volley of shards sent their direction.

In the split second in which Jimin had been close enough to identify Bunny’s scent and see his eyes properly behind his mask, he’d noticed a difference between this Bunny and the one they’d seen only less than a week ago. His scent was entirely changed and his eyes were more alive, filled with both wonder and confusion. They were the eyes of a child, or someone who’d experienced very little of the world, the entire opposite of the eyes he’d seen before that looked like they’d been to hell and back.

The ghoul bounced back several feet, landing carefully between two puddles of blood, and fired another volley of shards in their direction. Taehyung's kagune disintegrated from around his arm, and he fell limp in Jimin's hold. Two of the other investigators fell next to them, leaving only Jimin and the investigator who'd just broken his quinque.

"PARAMEDIC! BACKUP! SEND SOMEONE!" Jimin screamed desperately into his earpiece, voice breaking.

Nothing.

"PLEASE!"

A crackle.

Another volley of shards were shot in their direction, and Jimin instinctively used his kagune to block all but one piece that slipped past.

He could only watch as it flew past and buried itself directly in Taehyung's eye.

Taehyung's ghoul reacted immediately, trying to heal around the area but to no avail. He reached to wrap a hand around the shard, trying to pull it out. It dislodges and blood gushes from the wound. A scream of agony tore past his lips and pierced the silence around them.

Jimin screamed, brain short circuiting. His blood boiled more furiously than ever before and his ghoulish hunger reared it’s head like an ugly monster. Instinctively, he let go of Taehyung to tear a bite out of a fallen investigator off to the side in an attempt to sate it.

He needed fuel to fight properly and get his revenge. His blood was rushing and threatening to burst out of his vessels, and he felt himself quickly lose control.

Beginning to attack randomly and relentlessly, he managed to land a good number of blows, finishing by stabbing all the splits of his kagune in Bunny’s direction. It pierces a wide hole through his defensive kagune wall and tears into the ghoul’s abdomen, gouging a deep wound that began to bleed profusely. 

Jimin's hunger.

It hurt so much.

The bite before wasn't enough.

Meat.

Flesh.

He needs something good to refuel.

Taehyung.

Ah, perfect.

The best meal for him. Cannibalism seemed pretty appealing right then.

A lopsided grin spread across Jimin's face. He knows, people who trust each other are supposed to help each other, right? And it won’t hurt if he took just a bite to help both of them out...

No, that’s wrong. 

That’s so wrong. He can’t. 

Jimin’s hands flew to his face, pulling at his hair and trying to inflict physical pain to distract himself from the splitting headache that was tearing his consciousness to shreds.

A split of his writhing kagune shot out and grabbed Taehyung by the leg, pulling his motionless body towards him, and his mouth watered. Somewhere deep in his consciousness he felt Bunny’s sharp piercing gaze from a distance.

As soon as he was within reach, Jimin lunged forward to a large bite out of Taehyung's shoulder.

A whistling shrills in the air, and a shard that is undoubtably from Bunny's kagune pierces the ground right next to Taehyung's head, forcing him to dodge before he can take the bite. Jimin's head whips up in the direction the shard had come from, snarling like a feral beast. 

How dare he interrupt his meal.

Sure enough, Bunny was standing right there on the top of the roof of the building. He isn't far, he's just a lot higher than Jimin. Which gave him a huge advantage.

But that didn’t set Jimin off. He’s strong, and even a deep cut would heal in a matter of seconds. All he needed to do was to kill the distraction.

His head throbs.

He threw Taehyung down carelessly and charged in a straight line towards Bunny, the splits of his kagune stabbing the floor underneath him to spring him in his direction. Bunny fires a volley of shards that forces him to change his path slightly to the side, and retreats to a building slightly further away.

The same pattern repeated over and over, Jimin blindly attacking out of rage and Bunny retreating in a circle around the parking lot. There were so many shards from his unique defense style that the roofs of the buildings around the parking lot were almost all covered.

Wait, why was he here?

It wasn’t to feed... was it?

Jimin snarled again, head pounding as his conscious mind tried to regain control. Again, he could feel Bunny’s piercing gaze. 

He hated it with his entire being.

  
He hated being watched. 

He should just kill him and eat him instead. 

Right as he leapt towards Bunny, another volley of shards were fired in Jimin’s direction to shift his path to the right as the ghoul tried to glean a few moments more to doge his attacks.

But this time, Jimin has has enough. He flung the shards off to the side with his kagune and charged directly at Bunny. 

In a split second, Bunny seemed to lose focus, and Jimin almost laughed from the elation he felt when the splits of his kagune each pierced a different part of the other’s body.

It was almost wrong, how easy it was to get him.

In that moment of clarity, he noticed the blood dripping down his kagune, the hands wrapped around the split of his kagune that had stabbed through Bunny’s abdomen, and the crooked angle of his kagune that had failed to defend him against Jimin’s attack. When he glanced in the direction that Bunny’s kagune was pointed at, his heart stopped in his chest and he yanked out his kagune from Bunny’s body. 

The shards that he’d carelessly brushed aside had flown in Taehyung’s direction, and they’d pierced his unmoving body in several places. 

But the worst was the one lodged in his ghoul eye. 

Jimin jumped off the side of the building and landed, feeling a sharp crack in his ankle from landing wrong. It was probably broken but he ran to Taehyung despite the pain, tears flowing down his face and running into numerous cuts that stung even more. 

“Tae, please, i’m so sorry,” he screamed into the silence, inspecting the wounds through his tears to assess the severity, pulling out the shards embedded in his limbs and torso.

”Please don’t go.” 

His voice broke, choking on his sobs as he ran his hands over Taehyung’s burning skin, watching the ghoul in him trying but mostly failing to mend the fatal injuries around the shard in his eye as he was unconscious.

This is his fault.

He lost control. 

He was careless. 

He was about to feed on his friend and lover. 

Now all he could do was apologize.

A fresh wave of anger, mixed with so many other intensified emotions of hate, disappointment and frustration washed over him. He felt his kagune disintegrate, but when he reached up to clear his vision slightly he could still feel the fissures around his eye. 

Around both eyes? 

Before he could process anything else, he feels a sharp pinch in the name of his neck, followed by another that hurt slightly more. 

He sensed the ghoul inside him quiet down immediately, then quickly began to lose consciousness. 

In the moments before he blacked out entirely, he felt hands pry him away from Taehyung and heard a muffled voice saying “corrective surgery”. 

_I’m the one that deserves to die, not Tae._

**Author's Note:**

> hi again haha thank u for reading! i didn’t want to make the beginning note super long but it happened anyways and i’m sorry for that :( i promise the next two will have shorter notes! i plan for this fic to be 3 parts long but i thought it might be fun to write a sequel, what do u guys think? (maybe i should ask this after this fic is done haha)


End file.
